


The Longest Night

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was longest.</p></blockquote>





	The Longest Night

Buffy stomped into the house, glad her mother had waited up for her.

“This was the worst night of my life. Every second lasted an hour.”

“There, there,” Joyce soothed. “What happened, honey?”

“Taylor flirted with Brittney all evening. Cherry was wearing the exact same shirt as me and I overheard Cassie saying it looked better on her. Rick spilled punch on me. And Lester, that creepy, nerdy guy was flirting with me!”

Joyce hid her smile. Teenage life was so melodramatic when you were living it.

Ten days later, Merrick was waiting for Buffy on the high school steps.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was longest.


End file.
